Kashidic's Return
by Pokakaa
Summary: A fight that would be held with a new kind of foe...


Deep below the earth's crust lies the ancient evil know as Kashidic, the evil that was imprisoned long ago by all the Kais' great ancestors. Now his freedom is soon to come now that the seal has been broken. Due to the great training Tares has had, and the title of the Heaven's Soul, it is now up to Tares to take down this evil below the Earth...

"I...am...FREE!" yelled Kashidic as he finally ripped through the barriers placed on top of him to keep from escaping.

The entire world could feel the great explosion that was created. The seas shifted, the crust of the earth shattered, and the cities of the world were destroyed at the very wake of its turn. Tares could feel the great power level more powerful than his own.

"Tares do you feel that," Said King Kai to Tares telepathically.

"Yea what the heck was it is it a saiyan coming to Earth" replied Tares using his own telepathic powers.

"Kashidic has awakened. He is the great evil we told you about when you completed you training with me and the rest of the kais" said King Kai with fear," you must go now Tares and you must win. Pity the world if you fail Tares for if you do the world and it's inhabitants will be enslaved..."

"I shall not fail you," Replied Tares as he powered his power to its limits then blasted off to face Kashidic.

Tares' Power Level: 15,000,000  
Kashidic's Power Level: 15,500,000

Kashidic stood in front of one of the last humans in all of west city having destroyed so many...

"This is supposed to be one of the strongest cities? I am disappointed." said Kashidic with a frown as he put his hand over one mans face.

"P-Please I-I'll do any t-thing y-y-y-you want" said the small human fearing for his life over the great cruelty shown by the evil known by many names, Kashidic.

"Humans don't even die with dignity what a shame" said Kashidic crushing the man's face with his bare hands.

"Hey what have you done to this town" yelled Tares landing a few yards away Kashidic with the man in his hands.

Kashidic threw the man from his hands, and faced Tares," Could it be no you are only a man who has trained as a mystic, you are not the man I am looking for you race had so many mystics from my time but none of them quite as strong as you." said Kashidic. Kashidic thought about it for a minute and replied," you are strong but I am stronger."

Sensing her friend was in danger; Lily alerted her army and ordered them to prepare for the fight of their lives. Lily raised her staff and it began to spark and glow, Ice joined his sword to her staff to give it more power and blue-white light enveloped the entire army.

A few minutes later, the army arrived on earth, not too far from the city where Tares was with Kashidic.

"Huh no those fools I cannot believe they came" said Tares as he was punched in the face," AHHHHHHHHH"

Tares crashed in to a building and it crumbled on top of him he was left un-couscous as the arm arrived to the city ready help his situation.

"Ahhh more to kill hehe this will be fun" said Kashidic looking at the army heading his way.

"More to kill? Hah! You think you can stop The Queen of Dragule and her army? Hahahaha....I will teach you to fear the Draco. Tares... hmmm." Lily looked around and used her telepathy to find Tares; he was under a pile of rubble.

"Alright Draco, show him what true power is!" The army flew towards Kashidic. Lily flew to help Tares, using the magic of her staff she lifted the rubble away and moved Tares from under it and healed him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him as he came to.

"You guys have to get out of here he is more power full than even your father I am the only one who will be able to defeat him if you die I will never forgive myself I am Tares the mystic supreme I am the only one who stands a chance. Please I love you, you must go live free with Ice I might die in this battle," said Tares.

"Not if I can help it. You see this?" Lily held up her staff so that Tares could see it in all of its glory. "A gift from my father. It has more power than you know; if you fight alone then you will be killed. I'm a lot stronger since we last met. If all else fails, I have a backup plan. My armies fight as one so it shouldn't be a problem, there are over 50,000,000 of them altogether, and there are more on their way. Ice should be here, I don't quite know what happened. I hope he shows up soon." Lily helped Tares to his feet. "I'm going to help my warriors now. There is nothing you can say to stop me, rather you than me." Lily flew off towards K and hovered in mid-air. Blue lightning began to pulsate through her staff as though she was charging magical energy.

"wait Lily" said Tares as he rushed up to Lily," Thank you and enjoy your last thirty seconds of consciousness" said Tares as he gave her a kiss," I learned it from a girl in the afterlife you will fall asleep for as I want you to good night I love you" Then rushed off to stop them.

Lily lay unconscious on the ground but her staff began to glow in her hand, its pale blue aura surrounded her and her eyes snapped open, glowing with power. The staff seemed to have changed her somewhat, like it had gained partial control over her body to give her more power.

"That's cheating..." she said as she got back up off the floor.  
"Taste my power Kashidic!" Lily flew into the air and raised her staff to the sky, black clouds appeared from nowhere and it began to rain, lightning struck all around and thunder could be heard. Lily commanded the very elements with her new power and sent a huge bolt of lightning towards K.

"Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it" she yelled.

"Puny mortal" said Kashidic as he walked over to her and picked her up by his neck," you should have heeded your friends warning, he was telling the truth when he said only he could defeat me. Only mystics have the power and now you shall die"

"LET GO OF HER" yelled Tares as he punched Kashidic in the face sending him into building," PAY BACK'S A JERK HUH?" Tares grabbed Lily in his arms and lifted her up in his arms," You are such an idiot I told you to go" said Tares remorseful," I really just want to keep you safe, NOW Go!"

"If I can't hurt that little bitch, then I can support you instead. All forces pull back!" The Draconian army retreated, leaving Lily and Tares as the only hope for earth.

"Life's a bitch, don't make me into one." Lily cast a spell over Tares increasing his power, and giving his aura the power to burn on contact.

"Just a little present. Now kick his ass!" Lily said, flying to a safe distance.

Ice glared at Tares.

"Oh Ice, nice of you to join us," Lily summoned lightning bolts and conducted them with her staff, funneling it into herself to increase her power tenfold.

"THE BITCH IS BACK," Lily exclaimed, she was really mad.  
She fired a huge ball of lightning at Kashidic; it shocked him and stunned him.

"Hah! Take that!" Lily said triumphantly.

"Ok now I am angry!" yelled Tares," Prepare to face.....MY ULTIMATE POWER"

"No way said Tares... I have never used this before but I have to." Tares began to focus his energy," SPIRIT SPARE SWORD! COME TO ME!!!!!!!"

"It is the one sword that has been able to defeat me hah that won't work this time, SPIRIT DESTROY SWORD COME TO ME." A huge sword conjured it's self in the hands of Kashidic," This is the exact opposite of your sword now that our battle power's are matched let's fight for the world"

"I couldn't have said it better my self" said Tares charging at him.

Telepathically to everyone: Good bye I will die here but you shall live on.

The final confrontation between Tares and Kashidic was to be decided by this last strike. There stood Tares and Kashidic at the final points of attack. Tares fell.

"Hah I told you no one cou..... ah....ha....ahhhhhhhh!" The mighty Kashidic was cast to the endless darkness he was spawned from. Tares stood strong against the dark Kashidic as he flew into the darkness...

Long Live Tares the saiyan...

____________________________________________________________________  
While we try to get our freedom  
Fight to get the comeback  
Now we've got the Peace of world!  
It's only for the eye...

Everything been going right  
In my yesterday  
No we died, no I sighed no I cried  
Blue skies above!

Now you'd rather get into this world of now  
Though when millions survive by your side  
So we stand to fight!

Big crowds seem to gather round to see what we do  
And dead grounds gonna be the ring for us  
Now get set and go!

(Main Chorus)  
Though risked the evil fighters  
Let us have the pressure  
We will get to kick him now  
Get your hands up so  
I could shoot again.

For we tried to get our freedom  
Fight to get the comeback  
Now there's no more peace on world.  
It's only cause your blood  
Never dies  
Fight it out!!

If we don't have a silent soul that when any arrives,  
who'll care as fast as the cries as they never know.  
People say, sometimes you must be a heartless beast  
Knowing we now forget with the size, no memories  
Your eyes makes me think about our world, on this round  
Get back with my soldier, trust my voice,  
Just get set and go.

(Chorus)

Well he might just be a killer,  
but also our savior,  
Though I never want to be  
Give your hands with me  
To take it again

For we tried to get our freedom  
Fight to get the comeback  
Now there's no more peace on world.  
Its only for the eyes


End file.
